<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Dreams May Come by BuffShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959493">What Dreams May Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper'>BuffShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ajan Kloss, Angst and Porn, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Ears, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren share a night of intimacy and passion through the power of their Force Bond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Dreams May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep never came easy for Rey.</p><p>It had to be because she had always been waiting for loved ones to return. All those days of heat and thirst in the Jakku desert, all those nights of cold and hunger inside homestead she made in the ruins of a dilapidated AT-AT, its wall marked with endless jagged silver etchings that signified that yet another day had passed that her parents hadn't come back to her.</p><p>It had to be because she was always looking for belonging. If her parents weren't coming back for her, perhaps someone else could. Rey found a measure of comfort with her friends, but still the nagging, paranoid feeling remained that they would leave her like her parents did, especially if they found out about her connection to <em>him</em>.</p><p>Kylo Ren.</p><p><em>Ben</em>.</p><p>It had to be because even after all these months, on opposite sides of the war, Rey still found herself thinking of him, dreaming about him, worrying about him. At times she'd find herself in the same room as him, and the feelings she tried to keep under the surface would boil over and before she could do anything about them...he'd vanish.</p><p>But she would see him in different ways, when she closed her eyes, when she dreamed. She saw his eyes. She remembered the wonder in his eyes when the Skywalker saber called to her on Starkiller, and the pain in them when she cut him from brow to chest with it. She remembered his sensitive eyes and bare hand when he told her she was not alone at a time when she was at her loneliest. She remembered his pleading gaze when he offered the galaxy to her, and the betrayal when she refused him.</p><p>But most of all she remembered his sadness when she closed the <em>Falcon</em> door on him, and that's what kept her up at night.</p><p>So she'd keep herself busy in an effort to keep her mind off of him. When the Resistance reorganized on the jungle planet of Ajan Kloss, she volunteered to help set up the base and go off for supply missions. She'd put the mechanical knowledge she refined on Jakku to work and help with repairs on the various freighters and X-Wings, especially the <em>Millennium Falcon</em>, which was in constant need of repair to keep the old bird in the air.</p><p>Even then, his name inevitably would come up during Resistance meetings and military briefings that she was obligated to attend as their Jedi, as their supposed beacon of hope they needed her to be. She had long since remained silent about the details of her encounters with him on Starkiller Base and the <em>Supremacy</em>, but she was still expected to offer insights about him, expected to endure their questions, endure them say his chosen name like a curse. Expected to endure their whispers and concerned, suspicious gazes.</p><p>When she wasn't involved with the Resistance, Rey would pore over the inscrutable ancient Jedi Texts that she nicked from Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To, obsessing over how to repair the lightsaber that had been broken in her and Kylo's Force tug-of-war on the <em>Supremacy </em>nearly a year before.</p><p>Through the ancient Jedi Texts, Rey eventually learned how to repair the kyber crystal core of the lightsaber, and with a little ingenuity, she had a fully functional weapon. When the repairs were complete, she immersed herself into Jedi training: meditating, practicing her combat forms, running the expansive obstacle course she'd set up in the jungles of Ajan Kloss until she nearly collapsed from exhaustion.</p><p>But it was never enough to keep him off her mind, and when she was alone, she'd cry herself to sleep, and when the tears came, they flowed freely, hot and salty on her cheeks, cold and slick on her pillow.</p><p>That was how sleep often found her, and when she dreamed, she dreamed of him.</p><p>***</p><p>Sleep never came easy for Kylo Ren.</p><p>It had to be from from the pain.</p><p>Not physical pain, he had long since learned to numb himself from physical pain, and internalize it to give him power in the Dark Side of the Force. Snoke made sure of that. The lightning. The mind probes. The constant tests, each exposing weakness, chiseling away at the shattered psyche of frightened boy, replacing him with something stronger.</p><p>No, he thrived from physical pain. It was the pain that came to him when he closed his eyes.</p><p>His dreams had always been nightmares since he could remember, haunted by unseen phantoms. If it wasn't the phantoms, it was faces. The pitying face of his mother as his Uncle Luke led him away to become a Jedi.</p><p>He saw his Uncle Luke himself, lightsaber raised, ready to slay him where he slept. He saw the faces of his fellow padawans, whom he had to kill to defend himself from their vindictive judgment.</p><p>He saw the bright flash of light that erupted from Starkiller Base and felt the gaping hole in the Force when the Hosnian system was wiped out.</p><p>He saw the light leave his father's eyes when he killed him in a failed attempt to extinguish his own Light.</p><p>But mostly he saw her. Her sad face replacing itself with determination when she refused his proposal to rule the galaxy. Her disappointed face when she closed the <em>Falcon</em> door on him as she fled with her Resistance.</p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p>Not a day has gone by that he hasn't thought of her or dreamed of her, nor has he stopped hunting her. The Force would connect them every so often, but those connections were brief and few and far between, and even then they were filled with a deafening silence.</p><p>He could handle her hatred, her anger and sadness.  But her silence, no, he couldn't handle that. He craved her. Her presence was a wound that itched incessantly, and thus never healed.</p><p>He had been unsure of what to make of the connections: when she had left him on <em>The Supremacy</em>, rage had filled his heart and clouded his mind, and he regarded their connection as a curse. He had found himself just short wishing for her death, for a part of him knew that such a thought was unbearable.</p><p>His role as Supreme Leader of the First Order brought him no solace from her. Every council meeting, every military briefing, she was inevitably brought up. The Jedi girl. The scavenger. Snoke's assassin. His officers have taken to suggesting elaborate means of execution for her, his hated rival General Hux watching his every reaction, shadowing his every footfall, plotting against him.</p><p>He hated them, the politicking, power grabs, the never ending game of oneupsmanship those petty people played. He'd much prefer to fill his roundtable with his Knights, but the truth of the matter was that the Order simply could not run without those people.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to escape the artifice of ruling, the delegating, the politics. He was a weapon of war, a caged beast. He yearned for the thrill of battle, the sights, sounds, smells. </p><p class="p1">But there was never a catharsis, and even the occasional murder of a hapless officer or stormtrooper at his hands never satisfied him enough for long.</p><p class="p1">So he'd meditate on the Dark Side, he'd train himself till exhaustion, desperate to exorcise the sentiment and compassion that destroyed his grandfather, to exorcise the voices that still haunted his every waking moment.</p><p>Afterwards, he'd stumble out of the training room and through the corridors of his Star Destroyer, half-dressed, covered in soot, sweat, and blood, looking every part of the mad king that his subordinates feared and avoided. </p><p>Eventually, he'd crash to the spartan bed of his chambers, and when he'd close his eyes, the nightmares and visions he came to expect would plague his mind once again.</p><p>***</p><p>One night in a blur of days, Kylo Ren shifted uneasily in his bed, tossing and turning. He rolled to his side, and his large arm bumped into a form.</p><p>A sigh and a soft snore.</p><p>He flinched awake. He was still in his quarters, but he was not alone.</p><p>It was her. It was Rey. She slept on her side, no blanket. Wherever she was, it must have been warm enough that she didn't need it.</p><p>She was dressed simply: her off-white sleeveless shirt, her calf length pants. She was barefoot, her belt and torso scarf elsewhere, beyond his sight.</p><p>A breeze gently blew her hair from where she lay. It wasn't from the stale air of his chambers: she must have been outside or somewhere similar.</p><p>Not for the first time, Kylo wondered to himself why the Force was connecting them, especially when they were sleeping. Well, while <em>she</em> was sleeping. Kylo never rested soundly enough to sleep properly.</p><p>Or perhaps he was sleeping, and this was all a dream. He's certainly had worse. </p><p>Kylo sat up a little to see the front of her body, careful not to disturb her. She lay with her arms hugged to herself.</p><p>A shiver of painful familiarity ran through Kylo's body. He slept exactly the same way she did for so many years, the hugging himself because no one else did.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to cradle her, to bury himself in her hair...</p><p>No. It was stupid. A sentimental thought. She'd wake up and he would be exposed...</p><p>No, she wouldn't. Only she could see him. And he knew she would keep their connection secret at all costs. Kylo knew he certainly did.</p><p>He agonized for several moments as he watched her sleep. </p><p>A stifled whimper escaped from Rey. She shook and held herself tighter before relaxing again.</p><p>Kylo reacted almost instinctively, looming over her like a dark angel, his arms shadowing her for an embrace before he stopped himself.</p><p>Kylo sighed. There was no use fighting it. He had to be here for a reason, even if he couldn't fathom what that reason was. Hell, she'd probably fade before he could even touch her.</p><p>Kylo took a deep breath and readied himself, gingerly snaking his arm under Rey's head, cradling it in the crease of his elbow. He settled the other arm at her waist.</p><p>Rey startled awake and he clamped his hand over her mouth. She tensed up and protested, but relaxed when she realized it was him, whether it be from their bond in the Force, the size of his hands, or his gentle ssshh-ing in her ear.</p><p>They didn't need words, everything that needed to be said was through touch. Rey melted into him, settling into his bare torso, and Kylo tightened his arm around her waist, hugging her close. He felt her bottom-most hand rest on his, her fingers weaving through his knuckles as she sighed in contentment.</p><p>It was like they were back in the hut on stormy Ahch-To, back before they killed Snoke in the throne room of the <em>Supremacy</em>, back before Kylo took over the First Order as its Supreme Leader, the galactic war forgotten, just them and the intimacy of their bond. </p><p>
  <em>You're not alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neither are you.</em>
</p><p>Kylo took the arm Rey's head was resting on and brought it across her collarbone for a behind-the-back hug, and she rested her topmost hand on his.</p><p>He nuzzled into her neck, his temple brushing her cheek. She was so warm, like a furnace against the cold of his chambers aboard the <em>Steadfast. </em></p><p><em>S</em>he smelled good, too. He couldn't remember ever being able to be so close to her, without his mask, without his guard up, without his lightsaber drawn, and just be able to feel her heat, to smell her warm scent.</p><p>Unbidden, unconsciously, his lips met her neck. Rey shivered at the sensation, but she made no move to stop him.</p><p>He nuzzled into her jaw and he could hear her lungs draw a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Rey's hips shifted under his embrace, against his hardening length. He ached for her friction, and pressed himself against her bottom. She arched her neck to face him, her expression demure, her eyes longing and full of desire.</p><p>She nodded once and their lips met, first soft and tender, then hard and hungry.</p><p>Rey moved her topmost hand from Kylo's at its perch on her collarbone and brought it to the waistband of her pants, sliding them down so that her bare ass lay flush with his hardness, separated by only the fabric of his black trousers.</p><p>Kylo moved his arm from her waist and pulled his trousers down to free himself, his cock colliding against her ass with a soft smack.</p><p>With her eyes locked on his, she grasped him and guided him inside her hot entrance, gasping sharply as she took him deep.</p><p>The hand that rested under her head flew once more to her mouth as Kylo rocked into her; his other hand slid past the pleasant patch of hair at her muff and to the inviting bud of her clit.</p><p>She moaned into his palm as he rubbed happy circles onto her button in concert with the smooth but forceful thrusts of his length.</p><p>He nibbled at her earlobe, purring into her ear in profound appreciation for her, for everything that she was, for every sensation she was giving him in this moment</p><p>Rey's tongue burrowed between his fingers, her head tilting slightly to allow a couple of fingers to slide into her mouth, taking them the way her pussy took his piston-like cock.</p><p>Her hand gripped against his the back of his thigh, pushing him deeper before resting on the large, strong hand that rubbed circles at her bud, guiding it to the first of her orgasms as her other hand gripped the fabric of her bedding.</p><p>She moaned loudly into his fingers and hand, her sense of caution gone as her climax radiated from her core.</p><p>Her sounds rutted Kylo like a beast in heat, and he rolled Rey flat onto her belly, smooshing her face into the pillow as he mounted her prone body. She reached back to touch him, but he took her by the wrists and pinned them down over her head as he resumed his forceful thrusts.</p><p>Her ragged gasps and moans were muffled by the pillow she buried her face into while the jungle sounds camouflaged the clap of his hips against her ass and the creak of her cot as he thrusted into her like a jackhammer.</p><p>Force, Kylo wanted to mark her. He wanted to suck bruises into her neck, wanted to leave the imprint of his teeth into her flesh to tell the galaxy that she was his, that he had already claimed her. He wanted to mark her the way she marked him, like the scars she gave him, the scars he wore proudly like tattoos.</p><p>But he couldn't. He couldn't risk them, he couldn't risk the questions that would come up, the danger he'd put her in if they were found out, so he buried himself deeper inside her heat, in the crease of her neck, sating himself with her taste, with her smell, with whispering lewdness into her ear. She imprinted his soul, he would imprint himself inside of her, his shape, length and girth.</p><p>Kylo was close, and Rey could sense it through the bond, heightening her own experience. She lifted her hips to buck into him, and he shifted his hands to rest on top of hers. Every thrust, every reciprocating buck of her hips, every second seemed to drag into infinity as his climax built.</p><p>Like stardust coalescing into a single point then exploding, his orgasm filled her, the product of his satisfaction bringing her to a second, more forceful climax than before.</p><p>Rey's walls milked him of his spend as his thrusts decelerated, his rocking a lullaby, and Kylo rolled off beside her, asleep before his head hit the pillow.</p><p>***</p><p>Rey lay sprawled, flat on her belly across her cot. A strong breeze blew into her tent, opening the entrance flap enough to let the midmorning sunlight shine bright onto her open-mouthed, snoring face.</p><p>Her eyes squeezed together and she blinked them open. Rey's pillow was wet with drool as she lifted her head, wiping her jaw of saliva.</p><p>With a start, her hands flew to her bottom. Thankfully, her butt was clothed.</p><p>The night before was so vivid, it had to have been real. The warm embrace, the sex, the endless waves pleasure rocking into her prone body. She could still feel it, as if he was still inside her, <em>imprinted</em>.</p><p>The moments before she faded away, however, a blur. She remembered Kylo flooding into her, his form rolling away, and her resulting orgasm lulling her into a contented, dreamless sleep. She didn't even remember pulling her pants up afterwards. Did Kylo pull them up? Were they ever pulled down to begin with? </p><p>Was it all a dream? Was it real? The answers to the mysteries of their bond, of the Force, always eluding her. She was grateful for that night with him, whatever it was, an armistice in their galaxy-spanning war. </p><p>Until next time, what dreams may come, let them come.</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo Ren stirred. He halfway expected to see Rey next to him when he opened his eyes, but of course he was alone, her form long-faded. He sat up in his bed, much more rested then he had been in years. Ever, really. His pants were tented, morning wood, perhaps expecting another round of the night before. </p><p>Every morning since he could remember his mind would bleed from the fresh mental wound of a vision or nightmare, but this morning was different. He felt rested and restless, contented yet exhilarated.</p><p>The night before was so vivid, it had to have been real. The warm embrace of her sex, the endless waves pleasure her prone body gave him. He could still feel her warmth, as if he was still inside her.</p><p>The moments before he faded away, however, a blur. He remembered flooding into her, rolling away, and his orgasm lulling him into a contented, dreamless sleep. He didn't even remember pulling his pants up afterwards. Did he pull them up before he passed out? Were they ever pulled down to begin with? </p><p>Was it all a dream? Was it real? The answers to the mysteries of their bond, of the Force, always eluding him. He was grateful for that night with her, whatever it was, an armistice in their galaxy-spanning war. </p><p>Until next time, what dreams may come, let them come. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>